Earthquake
by Akanezora
Summary: Les catastrophes naturelles peuvent briser bien plus que des vies. Le jour où un séisme les sépare, Naruto et Sasuke vont croire en leur couple jusqu'au bout, et tenter de se retrouver. Sans savoir si l'autre a survécu, ils se lancent aveuglément dans une recherche sous les débris de la ville. Arriveront-ils à se retrouver à travers l'angoisse et la désolation ? UA/NARUSASU/3shots


**Auteur : **Akanezora

**Rated : **T

**Résumé : **Les catastrophes naturelles peuvent briser bien plus que des vies. Le jour où un séisme les sépare, Naruto et Sasuke vont croire en leur couple jusqu'au bout, et tenter de se retrouver. Sans savoir si l'autre a survécu, ils se lancent aveuglément dans une recherche sous les débris de la ville. Arriveront-ils à se retrouver à travers l'angoisse et la désolation ? UA/NARUSASU/ Threeshots

**NOTE : Ce Threeshots est inspiré de plusieurs films catastrophes comme AfterShock (celui sur le séisme en Chine) ou The impossible.**

**Earthquake - PARTIE I  
**

En cette heure tardive, la pluie battait son plein au large d'une ville côtière. Il devait être vingt-deux heures lorsqu'on aperçut un jeune homme courir à travers les ruelles mal éclairées. Un bagage lancé sur l'épaule, il semblait tenter d'échapper aux trombes d'eaux qui s'abattaient sur la ville. Mais en vain : les gouttes, semblables à des cordes, fouettaient son visage avec violence. Alors il accélérait le pas, encore et encore, ses cheveux blonds ruisselant le long de ses joues hâlées.

Il finit par s'arrêter devant une maison blanche et modeste, se dépêcha alors de s'abriter sous le porche. Il prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, calmant sa respiration haletante suite à sa course effrénée. Et lorsqu'il fut à peu près en état, il se décida à taper à la porte. Ses clés devaient être au fin fond de son sac.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, il vit enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Et au sourire chaleureux qui l'accueillit, ses yeux bleus pétillèrent. Uchiwa Sasuke, son petit-ami, lui souriait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme ne put réfréner un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres pleines tant son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- _Naruto !_

Deux mois. Deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu le doucereux visage de l'homme qu'il aimait, deux mois passé accablé par l'envie et le manque. Parce que commercial de métier, il se devait de voyager souvent. Et son dernier arrêt en Norvège s'était éternisé. Alors dans un excès d'émotions, il ne put s'empêcher de franchir la distance qui les séparait, et plaqua le corps de son amant contre le sien. Bien évidemment, son étreinte lui fut rendue.

Le dénommé Naruto ferma alors les yeux, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son ami, de ce cœur qui battait tout contre le sien. Guidé par son instinct, il laissa ses lèvres papillonner sur le cou découvert qui lui était offert. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, juste de se retrouver. De s'aimer. Alors indéniablement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser à la fois chaste et amoureux ; humide et sensuel. Comme une passion trop longtemps contenue, ils laissèrent exploser leurs sens, se redécouvrant dans de longues caresses.

Ce ne fut que plusieurs minutes après qu'ils se séparèrent, et Naruto eut tout le loisir d'admirer à nouveau la beauté parfaite de son petit-ami. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient en cascade sur son visage pâle, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux ébènes. Sa bouche fine étirée en un fin sourire semblait vouloir le rendre fou. Il s'autorisa un baiser sur le nez aquilin de son amant, et continua son inspection. Mais rien n'avait changé. Il le dépassait toujours d'une bonne tête au moins, et son corps finement musclé restait moins épais que le sien. Et cela lui plaisait ainsi.

Visiblement, Sasuke ne l'attendait pas ce soir, simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt sombre et d'un pantalon de survêtement gris. Mais peu importe, Naruto le trouvait séduisant dans n'importe quelle tenue.

La porte d'entrée laissée ouverte, Sasuke frissonna un instant. Naruto la referma donc d'un coup de talon en approchant à nouveau son amant contre son corps.

- _Je ne t'attendais que la semaine prochaine_, souffla le brun, ému.

- _Surprise_, fit Naruto en approchant ses lèvres de celles de son ami.

Tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- _Mais je ne comprends pas…_, tenta Sasuke, mais la bouche de son amant vint une nouvelle fois s'emparer de la sienne.

Naruto ne voulait plus se séparer de ces lèvres si parfaites, de ce corps plaqué contre le sien. Alors il l'embrassait, passionnément, désespérément. Comme une explosion de sensations dans son ventre, il en voulait plus. Il le voulait lui. Cet homme qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer et de désirer pendant deux mois.

- _Tu-tu es trempé_, murmura le brun, les joues rosies.

Le blond repensa à la pluie qui battait dehors, à son costume noir qui lui collait au corps. Ses vêtements imbibés d'eau devaient donner froid à Sasuke et ce n'était bien-sûr pas ce qu'il voulait. Alors il passa tendrement une main dans la nuque de son petit-ami, laissa une longue traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire. Et lorsqu'il atteignit le creux de son oreille, il s'arrêta.

- _Alors déshabille-moi_, murmura-t-il sensuellement.

Ses yeux taquins croisèrent ceux à demi-clos de son amant, et comme une décharge d'électricité, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent avec brutalité. Ce fut un baiser violent, presque sauvage pendant lequel Naruto en profita pour glisser ses grandes mains sous le t-shirt de son petit-ami. Il le sentit frissonner tout contre lui alors qu'il frôlait le bas de son dos.

Sasuke l'embrassait fiévreusement, caressant sa langue de la sienne, enlevant la veste de son amant de ses mains assurées. Le brun se recula alors lentement, admirant les beaux yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face. Ces mêmes yeux bleus qui brûlaient de désir. Il esquissa un sourire mutin alors qu'il tirait sur la cravate de Naruto pour la défaire. Le bout de tissu tomba à terre, et de nouveau, ses lèvres fondirent sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, perdus dans un mélange de sensations alors que leurs corps s'embrasaient. Naruto attrapa son petit-ami par les hanches et le plaqua avec brutalité contre le mur. Il accola son torse contre le sien, pendant que les doigts de son amant déboutonnaient impatiemment sa chemise. Sasuke la fit glisser abruptement le long des épaules musclées de son homme, dévoilant ses pectoraux bien dessinés.

Soupirant de désir, Naruto laissa ses mains curieuses descendre sur les fesses de son amant et celui-ci se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Trouvant cette petite morsure terriblement sexy, le blond ne put retenir davantage ses pulsions et souleva Sasuke qui entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille. Leur bassins se rencontrèrent alors et le brun poussa un petit gémissement.

Ce gémissement sensuel, Naruto voulut l'entendre encore. Le dos de Sasuke collé au mur, il laissa son bassin se frotter lascivement à celui du brun. Il sentait son érection à travers son survêtement gris, ce qui avait le don de l'exciter encore plus. Cet homme, il le désirait ardemment. Alors il lui arracha presque son t-shirt et laissa sa langue cajoler son cou.

Sasuke gémit à nouveau lorsque le bassin de Naruto rencontra le sien avec un peu plus de force, et moins de patience. Soulevé ainsi par son amant, il se sentait perdre pied. Après deux mois d'abstinence, chaque contact semblait multiplié par dix, et son bas-ventre complètement enflammé pouvait bien en témoigner.

Entre plaisir et supplication, Sasuke trouva la force de parler :

- _Plus, je veux plus, Na-…, _l'érection du blond contre la sienne le fit à nouveau gémir. _Naruto_…

Cette plainte résonna pleine de sensualité aux oreilles de Naruto qui eut du mal à contrôler une nouvelle vague de pulsions. Lui aussi voulait plus. Il voulait le faire sien, sentir le corps vulnérable de Sasuke sous le sien. Cette pensée le rendait fou.

Continuant d'embrasser son homme, il se décolla du mur et se dirigea à tâtons vers le salon, Sasuke toujours entre ses bras. Dans la pénombre, il regagna la table où, portant le brun d'un seul bras, il balaya d'un geste pressé tout ce qui se trouvait sur la surface. Il déposa son amant dessus, quant à lui, il resta au creux de ses jambes, l'embrassant à pleine bouche, caressant son torse avec envie.

- _Fais-moi l'amour_, susurra Sasuke, les yeux fiévreux. _Je t'en prie_.

Ces quelques paroles, emplies d'érotisme, firent beaucoup d'effet à Naruto qui accéléra les choses. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus et brûlant de désir, là, juste là sur cette table de bois. Excités au plus haut point, ils se redécouvrirent charnellement durant une bonne partie de la nuit ; tantôt tendrement, tantôt brutalement. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient tellement, parce qu'ils s'étaient tant manqués, qu'ils laissèrent parler leur amour au plus sauvage des états.

* * *

Il devait être environ quatre heures du matin lorsque Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, avec la mauvaise impression que son lit tremblait. Il regarda autour de lui, les sens en alerte, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que quelques formes indistinctes dans la pénombre. Le tremblement était léger, mais bel et bien présent. Il s'apprêtait à réveiller Sasuke, quand tout s'arrêta soudain, aussi brusquement que quand cela avait commencé.

La tête lourde de sommeil, Naruto tentait d'émerger pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il entendit alors son petit-ami gémir faiblement à côté de lui, et il eut bien du mal à réprimer un petit sourire. Sasuke, son Sasuke… il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

- _Ne fais pas attention_, baragouina rauquement son amant. _Ce sont de petites secousses. Ca fait quelques jours que ça persiste, mais au Journal ils disent de ne pas s'inquiéter._

Sasuke se racla la gorge, la tête plongée dans son oreiller. La secousse semblait l'avoir réveillé aussi. Profitant de cette occasion, Naruto s'allongea dans son dos et enserra sa taille. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Tellement que désormais, il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Alors il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, caressa la peau de son ventre avec ses doigts. Il n'y avait pas pire épreuve que d'être si longtemps loin de lui.

- _Tu as cours, demain ? _murmura-t-il.

Sasuke, âgé de vingt-trois ans était encore étudiant à l'université et entamait désormais sa cinquième année de droit. Il excellait dans ce domaine, et Naruto le poussait dans ses études. Lui qui n'avait pu continuer après le lycée, il tenait absolument à ce que Sasuke réussisse. Alors il travaillait pour deux, malgré les plaintes de son petit-ami. Bien que maintenant, Naruto avait évolué dans son entreprise : l'argent n'était plus un problème.

- _Seulement l'après-midi_, souffla Sasuke, à moitié endormi. _Tu travailles, toi ? _

- _Evidemment_, sourit-il dans le cou de son petit-ami. _Rendors-toi_.

Naruto avait commencé à travailler très tôt, son orphelinat ne pouvant subvenir à ses besoins après sa majorité. Après plusieurs petits boulots de galère, il avait finalement décroché un contrat dans une grande multinationale où il avait été embauché pour tenir le standing. Mais avec l'ancienneté et beaucoup de persévérance, il se retrouvait désormais commercial à vingt-sept ans. Et il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre.

- _Je suis content que tu sois rentré,_ murmura le brun.

Naruto lui déposa un nouveau baiser dans les cheveux.

- _Moi aussi_.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto bailla en rentrant quelques chiffres significatifs sur son ordinateur portable. Il se trouvait dans son bureau, au siège de sa société, une tasse de café fumant à côté de lui. Epuisé par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, il ne pouvait cependant se dépêtrer du sourire béat qui entravait ses lèvres. Parce que rien ne pouvait gâcher cette merveilleuse journée, pas même cette pluie diluvienne qui s'abattait encore dehors. Après tout, Sasuke valait bien plus que toute autre chose.

Ce qui l'agaçait légèrement cependant, c'était ces quelques secousses qui faisaient trembler les environs. Personne en ville ne semblaient se faire du souci, les spécialistes les surveillaient de près. Mais les tremblements le surprenaient toujours ; il en avait même renversé son premier café de la matinée.

Un peu plus tôt, il avait entendu à la radio qu'ils prévoyaient une secousse plus importante que les autres vers onze heures. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'alarmer. Néanmoins, il continuait de surveiller l'heure du coin de l'œil.

Vers dix heures, il appela Sasuke pour être sûr qu'il soit bien réveillé. Celui-ci n'étant pas trop du matin, ils avaient pris cette habitude depuis bientôt cinq ans. Naruto sourit en y pensant. Ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant cinq ans, et il se complaisait parfaitement dans cette situation.

- _Tu as bien dormi ? _demanda-t-il, son cellulaire à l'oreille.

- _M'ouais_, répondit la voix endormie de Sasuke à travers le combiné. _T'es parti tôt._

Naruto sourit en entendant sa voix écorchée par le sommeil.

- _Oui, mais je rentrerai plus tôt_. _J'ai encore de petites choses à faire avec toi._

Il entendit Sasuke rire à l'autre bout du téléphone, puis commencer à dire quelque chose. Mais tout à coup, plus rien. Pas même la tonalité de fin d'appel. Et soudainement, les meubles se mirent à trembler. Ce fut crescendo en l'espace de quelques secondes seulement, car les petits objets tremblèrent plus violemment. Surpris, Naruto renversa à nouveau sa tasse de café.

- _Fait chier_, grogna-t-il alors que la secousse semblait se volatiliser.

Mais alors qu'il se levait pour aller chercher de quoi essuyer, la terre se remit soudainement à vibrer. Si fort cependant, que Naruto en perdit l'équilibre. Sa tête cogna violemment sur le coin d'un meuble, et il lâcha un cri de douleur. Quelques gouttes de sang se rependirent sur le sol blanc, mais il n'eut le temps d'y accorder de l'importance. Les quelques bibelots et cadres de verre affichés en hauteur tombèrent de leur perchoir dans un fracas infernal.

Depuis son bureau, il entendit des cris de panique provenir des autres pièces. L'affolement le prit tout à coup aux tripes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier qu'il fallait évacuer le bâtiment. Les mains égratignées par les brisures de verre, Naruto se releva tant bien que mal, évitant de peu une étagère qui tomba à la renverse. Les néons accrochés au plafond se détachèrent, mais il ne put réagir à temps. Frappé de nouveau, il retomba à terre, coupé ici et là par les dizaines d'ampoules éclatées sur lui.

Il cria de nouveau, sonné. Le corps douloureux, il laissa son instinct de survie guider ses gestes et se releva de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à s'extirper de son bureau et courut aussi vite qu'il le put dans le couloir. Il devait rejoindre l'issue de secours. Mais Naruto s'arrêta net dans sa course lorsqu'il passa devant le bureau de son supérieur.

La terre tremblait toujours avec autant de force, et le blond dut s'accrocher au chambranle de la porte. Les yeux exorbités, il vit son supérieur à même le sol, le corps écrasé par une grande armoire en chêne. Il était mort, sans aucun doute. Et Naruto plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, retenant un cri d'horreur. Il l'avait vu ce matin, même pas une heure plus tôt, et désormais il était… mort.

Le mur à côté de lui se fissura dans un bruit sourd, et la panique reprit le dessus sur lui. Naruto ne voulait pas finir ainsi. Il repartit dans sa course, anxieux, le corps en sueur. Son service était désert. Il trouva rapidement l'issue de secours et s'engouffra dans l'escalier extérieur qui longeait le building. Il avait trente-et-un étages à descendre.

Alors qu'il atteignait le dix-neuvième palier, Naruto vit avec horreur le centre commercial en face de lui s'effondrer dans un vacarme et un immense nuage de poussières. Il hurla, tandis que ses jambes dévalaient les escaliers toutes seules. Mais c'était sans compter la terre qui trembla plus fort, plus violemment. Il entendait les sirènes de pompiers au loin, et les hurlements de douleur. Cette scène ressemblait à peu de chose près à la fin du monde.

Plus que trois paliers, Naruto courut plus vite, et de toutes ses forces. Mais la rambarde à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément s'effondra dans un bruit assourdissant, écrasant les quelques personnes qui se trouvaient en dessous. Il déglutit difficilement, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Naruto avait peur.

Et comme il s'y attendait, ce fut au tour des marches des escaliers de se dérober sous ses pieds. Son corps plongea dans le vide, et il cria. Cela ne dura qu'une demi-seconde, mais Naruto se sentit déjà mort. Et ce fut le choc. Brutal, douloureux. Il n'eut même pas la force de hurler. Par ses yeux à demi-clos, il ne voyait plus que poussières et agitation. Le monde tournait vite autour de lui, et il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Sasuke toussa tant il avait avalé de poussières. Il repoussa quelques débris qui lui écrasaient la jambe et s'extirpa. Il eut un peu de mal à se situer, il avait dû être sonné l'espace de quelques secondes. Il se releva lentement, aveuglé par les nuages de saletés. Il ne distinguait que des ombres. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus, c'était cet étrange et long silence, comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune vie aux alentours.

- _Bordel_, murmura-t-il alors que la poussière s'évaporait peu à peu.

Devant lui, il n'y avait plus que des champs de ruines. Des débris… et des cadavres. Sasuke eut un haut le cœur. La vision était apocalyptique. On ne pouvait distinguer que des bâtiments écroulés et des corps déchiquetés, écrasés et mutilés. Il voulut avancer de quelques pas, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids.

A genoux au milieu des ruines, Sasuke ne pouvait y croire. Tout s'était passé si vite, si brusquement, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser. Il téléphonait à Naruto, comme chaque matin, quand la terre avait commencé à trembler. Le plafond de la chambre avait menacé de s'effondrer, alors il avait sauter par la fenêtre. Et voilà où il en était, réveillé au milieu de nulle part. Ou du moins ce qui avait été autrefois un charmant quartier. Il n'en restait plus rien.

Et Naruto… comment allait-il ? Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer. Avait-il survécu ? Il ne pouvait imaginer le contraire. Il ne pouvait l'avoir perdu. Il devait le trouver. Dans un élan d'espoir, il sortit son cellulaire de la poche de son jeans déchiré par le séisme. En vitesse, il composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur, mais les lignes téléphoniques avaient dues être détruites.

De rage, il lança son téléphone à terre et plaqua ses mains contre son visage. Alors que les pires idées lui traversaient l'esprit, un sanglot sans larme vint lui secouer les épaules. Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas lui, pas l'homme qu'il aimait.

Pas lui.

Pas lui.

Sasuke hurla de désespoir. Avec un tel séisme, il ne devait y avoir que peu de survivants. Mais Naruto devait être là, quelque part. Il le trouverait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Naruto ne pouvait pas être mort. Et cette phrase, il se la répétait inlassablement.

Le choc le laissa là durant un bon moment, immobile et les yeux dans le vague. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment. Comment imaginer que tout ce qu'il avait désormais connu n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres ? Sasuke se sentait vide, désespéré. Il voulait hurler, il voulait pleurer, mais outre ses pensée pour son amant, son esprit ne semblait plus bien fonctionner.

La détresse lui fit finalement remuer le corps ; il gonfla sa poitrine et se releva, les jambes chancelantes alors qu'il traversait ce que l'on pouvait désormais appeler un cimetière. Un champs de ruines. Il ne reconnaissait rien, tout était détruit. Aucun bâtiment à perte de vue n'avait tenu. Mais il continua d'avancer, dans l'espoir de trouver des secours, ou bien même un autre survivant.

De trouver Naruto.

Sasuke marcha longtemps, uniquement porté par ses jambes. Ses yeux cherchaient désespérément la moindre trace d'un être vivant. Alors il marcha, encore et encore vers ce qui lui semblait être l'ancienne mairie. Son grand frère habitait juste à côté. Il espérait le trouver là-bas. Lorsqu'il passa dans l'ancienne rue résidentielle, qui n'était aujourd'hui que d'immenses ruines, Sasuke se stoppa net. Des cris, d'innombrables hurlements de douleur le percèrent de toute part. Devant lui, des personnes mutilées qui pleuraient, souffraient, demandaient à ce qu'on les aide. L'horreur de la scène le figea sur place, frappé de plein fouet par la misère.

Des enfants hurlaient, les corps sous les décombres. Et Sasuke crut qu'il allait vomir. Le ciel était noir de cendres, recouvrant avec tristesse ce qui restait de vie.

Mais malgré lui, ses jambes se mirent à courir à la recherche de son frère. Il passa à côté d'une femme sectionnée au niveau de la ceinture qui hurlaient pour qu'on lui ramène ses enfants ; d'un fils, balafré et rampant, qui cherchait sa mère. Il s'agissait là d'un spectacle de désolation inhumain, et Sasuke sentit le monde s'arrêter lorsqu'il aperçut enfin son grand frère.

Les yeux exorbités, Sasuke sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Le temps se figea alors que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Muet et impuissant, il assista à ce tableau terrifiant.

Parce qu'à quelques mètres plus loin, Uchiwa Itachi pleurait les corps inanimés de sa femme et de son fils.

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, allongé sur un drap blanc, dans une salle bondée de monde. Il se releva en vitesse, incapable de savoir où il se trouvait. Autour de lui, des centaines de personnes blessées, qui pleuraient, criaient. Son épaule le faisait affreusement souffrir, mais cela lui importait peu. Le tremblement de terre lui revint en tête, les murs qui s'effondraient, la peur.

Le cauchemar et la terreur.

Il devait sortir d'ici. Parce que si lui avait survécu, il ne savait même pas où se trouvait Sasuke. Il espérait que la partie de la ville où se trouvait la maison n'avait pas été touchée. Il enjamba alors les autres rescapés, essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur eux. Cette misère lui faisait terriblement mal au cœur, mais il devait retrouver Sasuke.

Il ouvrit la porte blindée qui le séparait d'un couloir. A en croire le décor, il devait être dans une école. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas et attrapa une secouriste par le bras. Avec son casque blanc et sa tenue imperméable, la jeune femme le dévisageait.

- _Avez-vous vu un homme nommé Uchiwa Sasuke, ici ? _l'agressa-t-il malgré lui, affolé. _Il est brun, les yeux noirs, il m'arrive au menton…_

_- Monsieur ! _coupa la jeune femme. _Calmez-vous_. _Nous devons vérifier la liste des survivants recensés_.

- _Et où sommes-nous ? _demanda-t-il. _Avez-vous déjà porté secours à toute la ville ? _

La jeune femme marcha sur quelques mètres et rentra dans une salle, Naruto sur ses talons. Elle lui expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement dans une école élémentaire, le seul bâtiment assez grand n'ayant subi que peu de dégâts. L'endroit servait de refuge pour les survivants et toutes les demi-heures, des camions qui transportaient des rescapés arrivaient.

- _Nous n'avons personne de ce nom là_, fit la femme en vérifiant la liste. _Où était-il avant le séisme ? _

Naruto déglutit difficilement.

- _Dans le quartier Ouest de la ville_, répondit-il alors qu'une sueur froide glissait le long de son dos. _La rue qui mène à l'Eglise._

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur le bras de Naruto.

- _Cette partie de la ville a déjà été évacuée, monsieur, _avoua-t-elle en baissant les yeux. _Tous les survivants sont ici, nous avons laissé les corps inertes sur place. Je suis navrée._

Le cœur de Naruto s'arrêta de battre.

- _C'est impossible ! _explosa-t-il en repoussant sa main. _Vous avez mal cherché ! Il doit être quelque part !_

La jeune femme s'inclina devant lui.

_- Je suis désolée._

Naruto se laissa tomber à terre. Il devait y avoir une erreur, c'était impossible. Sasuke ne pouvait pas être mort. Pas de cette façon, pas si abruptement. Il l'avait vu ce matin, comme un matin ordinaire. Tout s'était passé si vite ! C'était un véritable cauchemar !

Accablé par cette pointe qui lui lacérait le cœur, Naruto se laissa emporter par un flot de larmes. Sasuke était toute sa vie. Pourquoi avoir survécu s'il ne pouvait pas partager son existence avec l'homme qu'il aimait ? Les épaules secouées de sanglots, Naruto suppliait pour qu'on lui rende son amant. Pour qu'on lui rende sa vie.

Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens, tandis que son cerveau se déconnectait de la réalité. Tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était cette infâme douleur dans sa poitrine. Que cette brulure ardente qui léchait ses plaies.

Il ne ressemblait plus qu'à un homme abattu désormais. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, Naruto ne pouvait plus penser rationnellement.

- _N'y a-t-il pas une once d'espoir pour que vous ne l'ayez pas vu ? _supplia-t-ilentre deux sanglots.

Ce n'était qu'une plainte, un désespoir. Ses grands yeux bleus semblaient brisés.

- _Ce n'est pas impossible_, souffla la jeune femme. _Mais après autant de temps sous les décombres… _

Mais elle ne termina jamais sa phrase. Et Naruto entra dans une phase de torpeur. Un état second qui lui coûta plusieurs heures, un long moment passé à saccager la pièce. A se saccager les poings.

Naruto ne voulait plus penser. Il pleurait de douleur et de chagrin. Et les hurlements qu'il poussait semblaient le mener tout droit vers la folie. Et vers l'Enfer.

* * *

Une nuit sans étoile surplombait la ville et ses sinistres, ce soir-là. Une nuit des plus sombres, et des plus fantomatiques. Il n'y avait plus que des ruines à perte de vue, et aucune trace d'être vivant à des kilomètres. Sasuke se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse. Assis sur une roche, près d'un feu qui lui brûlait le visage, il se faisait un sang d'encre. Il était sans nouvelle de Naruto depuis la matinée. Et le pressentiment qui lui tordait l'estomac le rendait malade.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers son frère qui priait quelques mètres plus loin. Son grand frère, une figure si forte qu'il avait conservée de son enfance, n'était plus que détresse et désespoir. Son corps secoué de sanglots, ses épaules écrasées par le poids du monde… Sasuke détourna le regard. Cette vision lui déchirait le cœur. Son frère avait tout perdu.

Il passa une main dans sa nuque tendue, le regard voilé. Plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Comment allait-il survivre à cette situation ? Comment pouvait-on se relever ? Sasuke souffla sur ses paumes alors que ses doigts refroidissaient. L'avenir le terrifiait.

Dans l'après-midi, il avait attendu les secours avec son frère. Surchargés, ceux-ci n'étaient passés que quelques heures plus tôt seulement. Et Itachi s'était effondré lorsqu'ils avaient recouvert les corps inertes de sa famille. Depuis, il répétait inlassablement leurs noms dans d'incessantes prières.

- _Kenta, Kaoru_, répétait-il. _Kaoru, Kenta_…

Depuis, Sasuke ne pouvait qu'encaisser sa douleur, désarmé. Voir son frère pleurer ses morts le tuait intérieurement. Alors il ferma les yeux et attendit, continua d'espérer au fond de son cœur que Naruto allait bien. Et il écouta la désolation de son aîné.

* * *

Les yeux rougis par le chagrin et la rage, Naruto sortit de la pièce tard dans la nuit. Les poings écorchés, il se dirigea vers la sortie de l'école élémentaire, guidé par son instinct. Il avait passé ces dernières heures à se défouler et à ressasser. Sasuke ne pouvait pas être et mort. Et sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, il le sentait. Son amant devait être là, quelque part. Peut-être blessé, ou dans un hôpital pour se réfugier. Il l'espérait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Décidé à le retrouver, Naruto poussa la lourde porte de l'école. L'air frais lui mordit aussitôt la peau, tandis que l'obscurité lui fit plisser les yeux. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus, c'était ce silence infini et morbide qui entourait la ville. A la fois oppressant et inexistant, ce silence lui écorcha presque les oreilles. Il commença alors à marcher, une boule dans le ventre. Et s'il ne trouvait pas Sasuke ?

Mais ses jambes continuaient à avancer d'elles-mêmes au milieu des bâtiments à moitié effondrés. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Ce spectacle n'était plus que désolation à perte d'horizon. Naruto prit sur lui. Il se devait de faire face. Alors il parcourut les ruines désertes, s'enfonçant dans ce qui restait de la ville. Il cherchait des yeux une présence humaine, ou peut-être des secours susceptibles d'avoir rencontré son amant. Mais seul le silence répondait à ses vœux.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'il atteignit son lieu de travail. Et il eut un haut-le-cœur en constatant les dégâts. L'immense building avait été dévasté lui aussi par les secousses. Il n'en restait que des débris et de la poussière. Inexorablement, il se demanda comment il avait pu survivre à un tel effondrement. Et les corps inertes qui jonchaient le trottoir ne lui rappelaient que trop bien à quel point il avait été un miraculé.

- _Naruto ! _cria une voix féminine. _Naruto, derrière-toi !_

Surpris, Naruto tordit le cou dans tous les sens. Il plissa les yeux dans l'obscurité pour tenter de discerner quelque chose. Un peu plus loin, à demi ensevelie sous les décombres du centre commercial, il crut reconnaître une personne qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Alors il s'approcha en pressant le pas.

- _Naruto… aide-moi je t'en prie._

Naruto écarquilla les yeux alors qu'il reconnaissait Haruno Sakura, la meilleure amie de Sasuke. Son bras était coincé sous un morceau de pierre alors il voulut se dépêcher de l'aider à la soulever. Mais la jeune fille lui cria d'arrêter. Ses longs cheveux roses étaient collés de sueur et de sang à son visage. Elle semblait lutter pour rester consciente, mais une rage certaine animaient ses prunelles émeraudes. Une rage que Naruto connaissait lui aussi.

- _Tu ne dois pas la bouger_, assura la jeune femme d'une voix forte. _Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais il va falloir que tu fasses exactement ce que je te dis. Compris ?_

Naruto hocha la tête, sans trop comprendre.

- _Si tu bouges la pierre, je risque de mourir, _continua-t-elle. Mais en voyant le regard affolé de Naruto, elle le fit rapidement taire. _Ne poses pas de question, il faut que tu trouves un objet tranchant._

Naruto fit un pas en arrière.

- _Il va falloir m'amputer le bras, Naruto._

Le jeune homme plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas ça…

_- Tu es mon dernier espoir ! _cria Sakura, les yeux brillants de rage. _Tu dois faire ce que je te dis !_

Choqué Naruto secoua la tête. Etudiante en école de médecine, il n'avait aucun doute que Sakura savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas priver un être humain de l'un de ses membres.

- _Je dois retrouver mon fils, Naruto ! _s'énerva la jeune femm_e. Je ne peux pas mourir sans savoir s'il va bien !_

Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, et il savait que l'instinct d'une mère surpassait les ouragans.

_- Réagis, merde !_

_- Je ne peux pas, _souffla-t-il. _Il… il doit y avoir des secours quelque part !_

Sa voix était écorchée, peu confiante. La jeune femme serra les dents, animée par une détermination sans faille.

_- Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre._

Haruno Sakura regarda son avant-bras coincé sous les gravats, et planta de nouveau ses yeux émeraudes sur Naruto.

_- Mon fils a besoin de moi._

Mais Naruto ne put réagir. Alors elle explosa.

_- Mon fils a besoin de moi, bordel _! hurla-t-elle, alors que des larmes de rage lui échappaient. _Tu vas me laisser crever ici, Naruto !?_

* * *

Cette nuit-là, la ville était en peine. Un chagrin non mesurable et partagé de tous. Comme une mélodie amère et sourde, comme un fardeau trop lourd à porter ; le monde pleurait ses morts. Il pleuvait en cette heure tardive ; une pluie battante de rage et de désespoir. De longues goûtes épaisses s'abattaient furieusement sur le bitume encré à jamais de sang et de larmes. Comme si chacune de ces goûtes représentait un proche, décédé, ou blessé à jamais.

Le feu était noyé depuis longtemps lorsque Sasuke réalisa qu'il pleuvait. Son visage, baigné des larmes du ciel et plus pâle que jamais ne reflétait plus qu'angoisse et inquiétude. L'une de paire avec l'autre, Sasuke se laissait submerger par ses émotions. Par la peur dévorante d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aimait.

Alors que ses yeux onyx se perdaient sur les vestiges d'une époque, il sentit une présence s'asseoir près de lui. Alors Sasuke coula un regard. Son frère se tenait là, aussi vide qu'une coquille. Il avait cessé de pleurer, et de prier aussi. Les prunelles sèches et rougies, il se contentait de fixer le vide, quelques mèches brunes collées à son visage par les trombes d'eau.

Mais cette nuit-là, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Parce qu'il pleuvait silencieusement sur des âmes perdues, et qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour le voir. Alors Sasuke passa une main dans le dos de son aîné et laissa le mutisme faire le reste. Le regard dans le vide et un trou béant dans la poitrine, les deux frères laissèrent les larmes des cieux noyer leur chagrin.

* * *

- _Tu es prêt ? _

Naruto regarda une dernière fois le couteau de cuisine qu'il tenait dans la main et respira longuement.

_- Je t'en supplie, Naruto…_

Il s'était remis silencieusement à pleuvoir au-dessus de la ville fantôme. Naruto avait fini par céder, parce qu'il devait aider Sakura. Pour elle et pour son fils. Alors il avait cherché dans les débris de quoi effectuer son œuvre, et puis de quoi cautériser par la suite. Mais ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le terrorisait.

Il avait effectué un garrot avec une cravate, désinfecté la lame avec du bourbon et désormais, le plus dur restait à venir. C'était inhumain, et ses grands yeux bleus cherchaient désespérément une sortie de secours dans ceux de sa congénère.

Alors Naruto gonfla sa poitrine pour chercher un peu de courage, et dans un élan inespéré, enfonça la lame dans la peau de la jeune femme. Ce fut si brusque et inattendu qu'elle mit une fraction de seconde à réagir. Le visage déformé par la douleur, Sakura hurla dans le silence infini de la nuit.

Naruto ne se dégonfla pas. Il devait le faire, elle l'avait supplié. Mais l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de Sakura le torturait. Et le sang qui giclait de la plaie béante le rendait malade. Il resta fort cependant, et continua de sectionner le membre.

Mais Sakura hurlait et pleurait. Elle s'accrochait aux gravats alors qu'elle sentait la lame froide attaquer son os. Elle le sentait se briser, les yeux exorbités. Comme une douleur sourde qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter, elle avait la sensation que jamais cette torture ne cesserait. Et que son corps serait tyrannisé pour toujours. Malgré son incroyable force mentale, Sakura avait plus que jamais envie de mourir.

Et lorsqu'enfin ce fut fini, Sakura lui ordonna de cautériser, le visage déformé par l'horreur et les dents serrées. Essoufflée et baignant dans son propre sang malgré le garrot, la jeune femme tenta de rester droite. C'était pour son fils. Elle devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Naruto attrapa le bourbon qu'il répandit sur la plaie, mais le reste, Sakura ne le vit pas. Parce que comme si l'alcool lui rongeait la chair, elle s'évanouit . C'était plus que ce que son corps pouvait supporter. Alors le jeune homme termina le travail, le cœur lourd et la peur au ventre ; et embrasa la plaie de son amie.

Il se laissa tomber à terre avec horreur, les mains tremblantes et immaculées de sang. Les yeux emplis de terreur, Naruto hoqueta plusieurs fois, choqué par l'acte qu'il venait de commettre. Accablé, il répéta frénétiquement le nom de Sasuke pour se rassurer.

Jusqu'au bout de la nuit, Naruto se laissa envahir par ce sentiment d'horreur. C'était insensé et inhumain, mais il l'avait fait. Et il devrait désormais vivre avec. Alors il pensa à son petit-ami, à tous les endroits où il pourrait être. Malgré l'angoisse, il ne désespérait pas.

Il trouverait Sasuke quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

* * *

Salut salut !

J'espère que cette première partie du Threeshots vous a plu. C'est un peu glauque sur la fin, je vous l'accorde !

Je ne sais pas ce que vous en avez pensé, c'est la première fois que je me lance dans ce genre d'histoire. C'est assez compliqué et je trouve le résultat en dessous de mes espérances, néanmoins c'est un sujet intéressant à traiter. Puis-je vous demander vos avis ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je vous dis à très bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne année 2014 !

Akanezora.


End file.
